The invention relates to a container for the reception of objects, especially a spectacles case, that includes two mutually-opposing half-shells joined together by a joint.
Containers, for example for use as a spectacles case, have become known in the form of half-shells which can be folded together and which exhibit, on a longitudinal abutting edge of the half-shells lying one on top of the other, a conventional hinge. The half-shells or even just a cover on a half-shell can thereby be tilted open and can be opened, by pivoting for example, generally from 90.degree. to 180.degree.. The hinge connection consequently connects a longitudinal edge of the two parts forming the container.
The connections, for example, between two half-shells solely enable the container to be opened and closed by means of a connecting edge and allow only a limited angle of opening for the structure.